supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic Mode (Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2)
Classic Mode is a mode that originally introduced in Super Smash Bros. and yet again returned in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2. Layout of Classic Mode Stage 1 Players will fight one random opponent. Stage 2 Players will fight two random opponents with one random ally. Stage 3 (Bonus Stage) Players will play the Break the Targets bonus stage. Stage 4 Players will fight one random opponent. Stage 5 Players will fight one super-sized opponent chosen at random with two random allies. Stage 6 Players will fight three random opponents in a free-for-all match. Stage 7 (Bonus Stage) Players will play the Board the Platforms bonus stage. Stage 8 Players will fight one random opponent. Stage 9 Players will fight one random giant opponent with no allies. This is similar to Stage 4 of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Stage 10 (Bonus Stage) Players will play the Race to the Finish bonus stage. Stage 11 Players will fight one random opponent with 10 clones. Stage 12 Players will fight a random character from Boss Battles Mode. If the player loses even one stock, they move on to the next stage automatically. Stage 13 Players will fight Jinpachi and Heihachi at the same time at Kyoto Castle. Stage 14 Players will fight a metallic character on Battlefield. If the player defeats the Boss Battles character on Stage 12, they will face either Mokujin, Tetsujin, or, if unlocked, Kinjin instead of a metallic character, but if Mokujin Monster is unlocked, Queen Nehelenia will have a slight chance of appearing on Stage 12, and if she is defeated there, players will fight Mokujin Monster instead. Stage 15 (Final Stage) Players will fight Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and their rival simultaneously on the Final Destination. Stage 16 (Secret Final Stage) If the players finish Stage 15 and every stage before that without using any continues, players will fight Cosmo in her first form at The Garden of Eve in a stamina match, after she loses half of her heath, she turns into her evil alter-ego Unknown Cosmo and The Garden of Eve turns into Black Hole of Destruction. After the battle with them, the player must fight their rival again. Unlockables *Clear Classic Mode on Easy to get the Master Hand trophy. *Clear Classic Mode on Normal to get the Cosmo trophy. *Clear Classic Mode on Hard with Panty and Stocking and Scanty and Kneesocks will challenge you to a brawl. Defeat them in Hell Stage and there are yours. *Clear Classic Mode on Normal with Toon Guile and Toon Bison will challenge you to a brawl. Defeat him in Bison's Base Stage and he's yours. It also unlock his stage. *Clear Classic Mode on Very Hard to get the Crazy Hand trophy. *Clear Classic Mode on Intense to get the Queen Nehelenia thropy. *Clear Classic Mode on Extremely Hard to get the Gold Smash Ball trophy. *Clear Classic Mode on Normal with Goku and Frieza will challenge you to a brawl. Defeat him on the Planet Namek stage and he's yours. *Clear Classic Mode with Ogre and AncientOgre will challenge you to a brawl. Defeat him on the Kyoto International School Principal's Office stage and he's yours. *Clear Classic Mode with either Lucas or Ness and Ninten will challenge you to a brawl. Defeat him on the Fourside stage and he's yours. *Clear Classic Mode with Nostalgia Critic and AVGN will challenge you to a brawl. Defeat him on the AVGN's Room stage and he's yours. *Clear Classic Mode with Mordecai and Rigby and Benson will challenge you to a brawl. Defeat him on the Park stage and he's yours. *Clear Classic Mode with every charcters except the unkocked ones on Easy Mode and you will get the Super Smash Bros game for N64. *Clear Classic Mode with every Mario characters and Geno will challenge you to a brawl. Defeat him on the Final Destination stage and he's yours. *Clear Classic Mode with Nemesis T-Type and Porky Minch will challenge you to a brawl. Defeat him in Final Destination stage and he is yours. *Clear Classic Mode with 10 Starter characters and Frank West will challenge you to a brawl. Defeat him in Willamette Mall Stage and he's yours. It also unlock his stage. Category:Game Modes Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers